


kodaavi

by northerndavvn



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, my first and only foray into TESV fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndavvn/pseuds/northerndavvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulfric had always had a compulsion to solve puzzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kodaavi

**Author's Note:**

> ulfric stormcloak, drama king of skyrim

She was a little thing, nimble, quick on her feet and good with her hands. She kept her hair pulled back, strands that were too short left to curl and frame her angular face. She may have made a handsome woman, once- strong jaw and high cheekbones- but no more; travel had made her leaner, hollowed her cheeks, and one corner of her mouth was pulled down in a permanent grimace by an angry set of scars.

The thing that captured him most, though, were her eyes. He could never decide if they were green or gold, and there was always a shrewd quirk to the corner of her mouth. She was cautious, calculating; and was right to be. She was a powerful person, after all, who had many enemies.

"You look more like a lion than a bear," she had told him once, threading her fingers through his hair. He was very aware of the grey at his temples of the lines that cut down either side of his face.

"Lions are the animals of Hammerfell," he replied drowsily, "who would not be able to fare the cold dark winders, as I have done for years unending. I am a bear."

A little smile tugs at the corner of her mouth as if he had said something very amusing., and she scrapes her nails lightly over his scalp. He lets his eyes close.

"Indeed, my jarl," she murmurs acquiescently, and though there's nigh on one hundred people in the Palace of the Kings, he suddenly feels so very lonely.

Pyrrha Clearwater is a great many things: thief assassin, adventurer, mercenary, mage, soldier. Dragonborn. But above all, she is a mystery, and Ulfric had always had a compulsion to solve puzzles.


End file.
